


Roses are Red, Pink, and White

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna isn’t sure that soulmates are real, but she’s willing to give her blind date her all, just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red, Pink, and White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “blind date” square on my femtropebingo card. Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/76508741241/roses-are-red-pink-and-white#disqus_thread).

Luna adjusted the rose in the vase she had brought with her to the Three Broomsticks. She’d picked it fresh that morning, from Professor Sprout’s personal garden. She’d asked first, of course, and when the Professor had asked her why she needed it she’d simply smiled and explained that she was meeting her soulmate.

Or, at least, that’s what Harry had said, when he’d arranged the meeting.

Luna wasn’t sure that she believed in soulmates. They were much harder to figure out than nargles, or crumple-horned snorkacks. But her father believed in them. It was why he’d always sworn to never marry someone else after what happened to Luna’s mother.

So perhaps they were real. And just in case, Luna wasn’t going to take any chances. She’d picked the prettiest one she could find: it was a beautiful mix of red, pink, and white. It encompassed love, passion, and friendship, all in one flower. Which, if Luna were to give her opinion, was exactly what being a soulmate should involve.

She was still twirling the rose between her fingers, careful to avoid the thorns, when she saw Cho Chang walk in. She was dressed as nicely as ever, with her hair put up in a pony tail, a few strands falling down from the long walk to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts, and a shimmering shade of lip gloss on her lips. Luna smiled at her and waved, but Cho seemed too busy looking around for her to notice Luna.

That was okay. Luna was used to not being noticed by people, even her own friends, sometimes. And Cho was very nice, and very pretty, but not someone that Luna was able to spend time with very often. Her friends didn’t think highly of Luna, which was okay – Luna supposed she couldn’t get along well with everyone, though she tried, sometimes.  
Luna stopped waving just as Cho seemed to notice her. Luna smiled and waved again, and Cho looked from Luna, to the table she was at, and then back to Luna again. Cho’s smile got just a bit tighter, and suddenly Luna had a sneaking suspicion about Cho’s reason for visiting.

Sure enough, Cho approached Luna slowly, eyes on the flower once she reached the table. “Hello,” Luna said, when Cho didn’t say anything for a while. She might as well break the ice. “I got this flower for you.”

Cho’s face turned slightly pink. It was very adorable. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Harry told me to pick something to show my blind date where I was, and I thought that a rose would make a perfectly ordinary gift for the first date with someone. Originally I was going to bring some Dirigible plums, but Harry thought I should probably start with something less exotic. I still don’t think that Dirigible plums are very exotic – after all, I have a whole tree of them right outside my house – but Harry assured me that they were, so I decided on a flower, instead.” Luna held up the small vase that held the flower. “I hope you enjoy it.”

Cho looked all around her. “And you think I’m your blind date?” She looked sort of uncertain. It was strange, since Cho usually looked so sure of herself.

Luna shrugged. “Well, yes, I think so. You were looking for someone, and then you found me, didn’t you?” She watched Cho’s face. She still didn’t look as pleased to see Luna as she was to see Cho. “If you don’t want to be my date, we can pretend that you never found me. It would be alright.”

As she’d talked, Cho’s face had lost its nervous quality, and now she practically shouted, “No!”

She sounded very certain about that fact. She sat down across from Luna almost immediately. “No,” she said, her voice quieter. Cho took the vase from Luna and set it down in front of herself. “I’m glad that I found you.”

She paused, and Luna waited this time, instead of interrupting their silence.

“I guess I just wasn’t expecting, you know,” Cho said. When Luna shook her head, Cho turned slightly pink. “A girl.”

“Oh.” Luna smiled. “You’re only the second girl I’ve ever been on a date with, you know. The first one was with a friend when I was eight, so I’m not sure it counts, but I rather enjoyed myself, so I think it does.” Luna politely didn’t mention that it was Ginny, and that they’d gone exploring for heliopaths in the marshes between their houses. It would be rude to talk about her past girlfriends.

“You’re sort of the first girl I’ve ever had a date with,” Cho replied. “I almost had one with Marietta, but in the year since the problems with Dumbledore’s Army, she hasn’t changed her mind about standing up against the Death Eaters.”

“That’s a shame,” Luna said. “I hope she doesn’t get hurt. But I think it’s wonderful that you want to fight with us.”

“Thanks,” Cho said. “She’s still my friend, and I don’t want anything to happen to her, either. But I just can’t bring myself to date someone who doesn’t think that fighting back is very important.” She shook her head, and her hair caught the small shafts of light coming in from the windows, and shone beautifully. “Not that I’m really doing anything like you or Harry. But I want to.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Luna said. “Unfortunately I think there will be plenty of time for you to help us fight.” Luna barely paused for breath. “Your hair looks very nice today.”

Cho ran her fingers through her pony tail and smiled. “Thank you. So does yours.”

“That’s nice of you to say,” Luna said. “But I didn’t do it. Ginny put it up for me.” She had spent almost an hour braiding it and making sure the proper strands connected. It was all very elaborate, and it made Luna look like she was wearing an elaborately woven flower crown.

“Well, she did nice than.”

Cho looked down at the flower, and then smiled up at Luna. “It’s very pretty, thank you.” She smelled it and sighed, sounding quite pleased. Luna smiled back, so strong it stretched her cheeks. She was glad that it made Cho happy.

She suddenly thought of something else that might make her smile.

“Did you know that they might be letting me be the announcer for next week’s Quidditch match?” Luna said. She smiled. “I think I might spend more time talking about you than the game, but I’ll try to keep my attention on what everyone else is doing.”

And that got Cho talking about Quidditch and the upcoming game, and Luna listening with fascination the entire time. She knew enough about Quidditch to follow the games, and had listened to Harry, Ron, and Ginny talk about technical maneuvers plenty of times. But the way Cho talked about it was so passionate that Luna couldn’t help but be enchanted. She cared a lot about it, and even when she was talking about something technical, she made sure to include lots of very nice examples with her wand as the broom and, later, the drinks that they had gotten as the sides of the pitch.

And then, when one of the moves somehow reminded Cho of their Care of Magical Creatures assignment, Luna was able to start sharing all sorts of things with Cho. She knew just how to take care of their assigned animal, and also ways to begin to train it to do tricks. Cho listened and asked questions and had great insights, and not the sarcastic kind that like she sometimes got from Hermione, but real ones that made Luna’s insides glow.

By the time the date was done, the sky was getting dark outside, and Luna knew that they had to get back to Hogwarts or risk getting in trouble with the Aurors there. “Would you like to walk back with me?” Cho asked, as they got up to leave.

Luna smiled. “Very much so.”

Cho was holding the vase in one hand, and looking down at her other a bit nervously.

“Would you like to hold hands?” Cho added. “And maybe have another date sometime?”

“Yes,” Luna said, her fingers sliding between Cho’s, which were calloused from all of her practice on the pitch. “I think that would be just lovely.”

Luna still wasn’t sure that she believed in soulmates, but if she did, she would say that this was a wonderful way to meet one.


End file.
